WWW Returns
by John 'Doc' Holliday
Summary: This story is only slightly AU. Happens roughly 29 years after the events in Battle Network 5, Chaud Enzo to friends has Established the Net Force, and all seems well, But there is a mysterious thunder cloud on the horizon of the net. Could it Wily STILL be alive?


**I_Hack_Therefore_I_Am**

A/N Hey y'all I am going to try something new here multiple pov so if I get confusing I'm sorry. Anyway Megaman will show up. This happens about 29 -31 years after the events in Megaman Battle Network 5, all the other battle networks are relevant.

Terms and people to know:

Clyde Moreau: Main character; fifteen years old; Net Defender ranked inspector; junior in college with major of Cyber-Genetics; hacker, formerly a hacker for hire; programmer; has four Navis (only Jetman and Vector are known to Netforce - there are also Titan and Wrath).

Chaud: Founder and current head of Netforce; World Champion Net battler; inventor; billionaire; eligible bachelor; and best friend to Netto Hikaru, Operator of Blues and Protoman.

Netto: Chairman of the Net Security board; World Champion Net battler; operator of Megaman and Rockman; designer of Rock; programmer; billionaire; married to Mayl; best friend to Chaud; and friend of Clyde Moreau.

Vita Andreyevich: Sixteen years old; inspector in Netforce; Net battler; junior in college with a major of Virus-breeding (breeding tame viruses for household defense against other viruses); one Navi (Hawk); best friend and possible romantic interest of Clyde Moreau; distant cousin of Chaud.

Nathan Hills: Seventeen years old; sergeant in Netforce; Net battler; programmer; ex-street runner like Clyde; doesn't go to college; has two Navis (Mystic and Electrode); friend of Clyde; doesn't like Vita

Servo: The most powerful rogue Navi yet known, powers second only to Blues and Rockman; mysterious rogue who has it out for Clyde

Navi: Personal Internet Navigator, Basically a third hand. Can be used in hacking, programming, or Virus busting. Helps you Navigate the internet, Also a personal butler.

PET: Storage center of a NAVI, basically a modern day smart phone.

Netforce: An elite group of talented Net battlers, programmers, and hackers who try to keep the Internet safe from rogue Navis, viruses, hackers, and evil programs

Net Defenders: Members of Netforce.

Ranks of Netforce: Marshall (old man, a.k.a. Chaud); Commander; Researcher (desk job for hacker, programmer, or Net battler more of a title than a rank); Administrator; Inspector; Captain; Lieutenant; Sergeant; and Private.

Level of Navi power: (Ex.) Jetman; ; 2; 3; 4; 5

**Clyde's POV **

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Shut it off already, Jetman!" I want to crush him some days.

"Boss, don't we want to get that new VarPET?"

Oops, that wasn't Jetman, that was Vector; I really need to change his alarm settings.

"You're right, Vector, it's a pain dragging all of you in four PETs. But we got a long day ahead of us." I am referring to an opened PET with wires strewn everywhere. No, it isn't a repair job; as a hacker, I have to use specialty PETs which they don't make. So I have to make my own using new wiring in an old body PET.

DING DONG! Ah, that must be the new one now. Opening the door, I don't see a brown box, but instead Vita. "Vita, I was expecting a new PET, but I guess you could suffice."

She puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. "You are such a prick sometimes! D'you know that, Clyde?"

"Yes, I do. You remind me every other day. What do you want, Vita?" Now Vita is a nice gal, good-looking too, only a year older than me, but she tends to be that friend who'll eat you out of house and home. She is about 5'5", with curly blond hair, sparkling green eyes, and an airy, tinkling voice.

"You hurt me, Clyde. I came to give you this package and tell you that Chaud wants all of us in now."

I do a quick swap, and on the way there reload and re-customize all my Navis and features, so I can be ready for anything - even Servo.

"Clyde, you act like that thing is your girlfriend."

"I don't have time for anything but work and school. . .except maybe you and Nathan. Oh, look, we're here. C'mon, wouldn't want to be late!"

Unknown POV

For a Net Defender, she sure has poor security on her PET. It was just like Clyde said: a walk in the park; I got in, got her schedule, her data usage, her order preferences, basically everything needed to make sure that Clyde gives her the perfect first date. And the simplicity of it all made me laugh. Even her Navi couldn't detect me. Hawk? Next time, call him 'worthless old man'. Uh oh, here comes Chaud, I better go into Sleep mode. . .  
-

Clyde's POV

"Chaud, what's so important you interrupted my day off?"

"Servo broke out of containment last night. Again."

"And they didn't catch him? Good, more fun for me."

"Hey, why does Servo hate you so much?" I feel sorry for Vita. She expects me to be kept in the loop. Boy, is she in for a shock. Does she know that there is going to be a scheduled Navi deactivation or a rank testing? Doubt it!

Damn the Marshal with all his schemes and plans. "Vita, he hates me because I botched a hack job of his two years ago."

"Sorry, Chaud, I promised Regal I'd stop by today. Bye!" I call out, as I make a mad dash for the research labs where I will find Dr. Regal - an android created by Dr. Wily, reprogrammed to do good by the same. All in all, Regal is a genius and the head researcher at Netforce, and pretty much the only one worth mention. "Yo, Regal, what's up?"

"Clyde, I see you bought the new VarPET." Regal's voice is exactly that - regal. I find it comforting and soothing. Sometimes scary and imposing. "Hand it over."

"Huh, wha? No way, Regal, this is my PET."

"Allow me to explain: when you use three or more Navis on the VarPET, bugs and glitches appear."

"How did you know, Doc?"

He quickly mods my PET. "You are a hacker, you don't do open. You will always have secrets, just like Chaud and me." He smiles - he only smiles around me. "Want to go a round? Brush up my skills for the test?"

Our mouths both open in that knowing predatory grin. Regal and I are average Net battlers, so it's a fair fight.

"You're on, Doc!"

We pick a nearby battle station, and he jacks in Rocketman. I look at my screen:

**| Wrath?|  
|Titan?|  
|Vector?|  
|Jetman?|**

I type out my commands. {A/N Bold is computer typed out, Clyde typed out is underlined. Just to clear that up.}

Activate Titan**…**

**Activate?**

Execute**…**

**Jack in Titan, Execute!**

Titan versus Rocketman? This will be a walk in the park.

Rocketman wastes no time launching a shoulder-mounted salvo

activates, absorbing all damage. Titan fires his cannon, not at Rocketman but at his feet.

Rocketman is confused by Titan's targeting vector and takes the hit, flying into the battle wall.

activated, my giant Navi charges and pins Rocketman into the wall.

"Fatality! Round's over, Regal!" I watch his Navi dissolve, reform, and jack out of the unit. "I didn't even have to use a chip, Doc!"

"Interesting Navi, I must assess the battle and this style! I will keep this quiet from our good friend Chaud, eh?"

Overall, it's been a good day. Time to go home.

My PET sounds off: "Clyde, I got the information you requested."

"Good, I'll review it when I get home, tomorrow. It's time for some sleep now."

**TBC**


End file.
